In computing systems, memory latency or access time may be the time between initiating a request for data to be read or written until the data is retrieved from or written into memory. As such, access time may indicate how quickly a given memory can provide or write data. Access time is an important parameter, and a short access time can allow more aggressive timings in a computing system, which can lead to faster speeds and better performance.
Memory can be tested to determine its access time. The determined access time may, in some cases, be compared with a threshold access time to determine whether the given memory can meet the threshold access time. If timings in the computing system are set too aggressively (e.g. due to an incorrect determination of the memory's access time), computing system errors can occur because the memory may not be capable of providing data fast enough to other elements of the computing system. As such, efficient, accurate, and simplified methods of determining and verifying access time may be needed.